paw prints of blood
by ASaviorWillBeThere
Summary: adopted from peace. love. jacob black
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is actually about some things that has to do with some boys I like, Most is made up, only the plot of the boys is the same. The wolf pack is all seventeen. Bella and Angela are fifteen. Bella and Angela live on the rez. Angela is Quil's little sister and Bella is Jared's little sister. **

**Bella POV**

I was sitting in Angela's room, we were hanging out.

"Earth to Bella. Bella. BELLA!" Angela said, waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked, coming back to reality.

"You have been staring into space for the last ten minutes! What is the matter?" Of course Angela would notice something was the matter.

"Nothing. I just wish boys weren't so difficult," I said thinking about Seth, Jacob, and Paul.

"Oh, who do you like?"

"Some boys who are friends with my brother, you know, Jared? Their names are Seth, Jacob, and Paul. Don't tell anyone, 'kay?" She nodded.

"I am just worried because all of them are acting weird, even Jared," I told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. It is like when all the boys on the join Sam's cult when they turn seventeen, even if they don't want to," she replied.

"Angela, Bella, come down here!" Angela's mom yelled.

We took off down the stair. Running into the kitchen, we saw her mom crying. "What happened?" Angela asked.

"Bella, your parents got in an accident. They were both killed." The last thing I remember before being engulfed in darkness was Angela's face twisted in agony.

I woke up to hear a faint beeping noise. I immediately knew I was in the hospital, I had been here so much. Looking to my right, I saw Jared sleeping in a hard chair. He jumped up. "Bells, you are awake!"

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You have been out for a week." He then paged the nurse, who came in and checked me. She then said I was allowed to go home.

"Bella, I have something to tell you," Jared said once we were in the car. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something. I nodded for him to continue.

"Isabella," this cannot be good. He never uses my full name ever. "We, Sam's 'cult'," he used his hands to make quotes in the air," are-"he stopped, though it sounded like someone was chocking him. "Do you know our legends?" I nodded. "You know how we are from w-"he didn't finish.

"Wolves?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's wha-"

"That's what you guys are? A pack of wolves?" I asked. He just nodded. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Okay, now that you know, this will be easier. You know the story of imprinting?" I nodded. "Well, we found out Paul imprinted on you. Then, something we never thought could happen, happened. Seth, Jacob, and Embry also imprinted on you. Imprinting is supposed to be rare, so we wondered how four people imprinted on you. Sam and I went through every single legend of the tribe. We found one.

"We were so excited to finally know how that was possible. Once everyone, even the tribe elders and our parents, were downstairs, we went down. We told the legend, only it did not go as planned. Paul phased, knowing you would have a curse worse than ours. He was standing to close to our parents and he hurt them. They then died from blood loss."

"What do you mean by a curse worse than yours?" I asked, afraid of what I would become.

"We are shape-shifters in the shape of a wolf. You will be a shape-shifter that can be any shape, but you will also always phase on a full moon. You will have almost the entire pack imprint on you, which we don't really care about. But, you will have every boy falling for you once you phase. You will also be faster and stronger than us or a vampire. Also, you will have many powers. You are something called the Death Angel by many people. If a vampire angers you, they will burst into flames, just like you name says." By now, we were in La Push. We past our house.

"Jared, where are we going?"

"To Sam and Emily's place. The pack wants to meet you." We pulled up in front of a little white house with yellow window boxes overflowing with flowers.

We walked in, only to be met by the stares of eight boys and one girl. It was the lady who spoke up first, "You must be Bella. Jared has talked a lot about you." Of course, me being me, I blushed bright red at that. All of the boys laughed at that, even Sam, who I knew from my dad as the guy who never showed emotion. Since Sam was sitting down and was closest to me, I smacked the back of his head hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"he said.

"Never laugh at me Samuel Uley," I said, earning a chorus of "oh's" from the guys. Sam gave them the death glare and turned back to me.

"Don't call me Samuel," he growled.

"I will call you whatever I like, Samuel," I told him, knowing from our childhood he did not like to be bossed around.

He growled at me and just stared at me like that would hurt me. I grabbed his ear and dragged him out the back door of the house. He tried to stand up, but I held him down. I walked into the woods and let go of his ear. "Now you listen to me, Samuel, I will do as I like, and even when, and if, I join your pack, you will not boss me around. Got that?" I whispered into his ear. He nodded his head, scared out of his mind. "Good boy," I said, patting his head. That earned me a round of laughter and applause as the boys walked to where we were. "And that," I said, "is how you scare the alpha of a wolf pack." All the boys fell to the ground laughing as Sam was growling at them.

We walked into the house with a scared Sam following behind me. Emily came running up to me. "What did you do to him?" she asked in between laughs.

"I showed him the power of a moody teenage girl," I told Emily, which made her fall to the floor laughing.

"What did you say to him?" Seth asked when we were leaving Sam's house.

"Oh, you will find out next time one of you phases with him, which, if I am correct, would be in ten minutes when Jake and him have patrol together," I told them. They looked at me shocked. "What?" I asked them.

"How did you know that?" Jake managed to ask me.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling like that was correct, why?"

"Jake does have patrol with him at six," Jared looked at me like I was insane.

"Please tell me I don't have to put my only living relative in an asylum now," he said jokingly.

"Hey, at least I don't turn into a giant fur ball," I told him.

"But you will soon," he said under his breath.

"WHAT?" I screamed at him.

"Great," he said. "She must be close if she heard that." And that was what set me off. I started shaking, no vibrating. It took all of the boys to pull me into the woods, and I was just barely in when I phased. I just took off until I reached a river. I looked at my reflection on the water to see the face of a golden cat with silver stripes all over me. Then I felt a mind join mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own anything, SM does.**

_**Chapter 2: Why Me**_

**Bella POV**

_Ahhh! Voices in my head! -Bella_

_Who are you? –Sam_

_Um, Bella Swan. Who are YOU? –Bella_

_Sam Uley, wait BELLA SWAN? –Sam_

_Yeah, I thought you guys knew I was close to phasing, then Jared got me angry and all the guys pulled me into the woods, then I phased into this GIANT FREAKIN' CAT! –Bella. _I was really angry now.

_Wow, and why didn't the boys phase after you? –Sam_

_Why not ask the boys? They will phase in five, four, three, two, on-_

_Hey boss –Seth, Paul, Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Collin, and Brady_

_WHY DIDN'T YOU PHASE AFTER BELLA? –Sam screamed._

_Dude, Jared tried, but he could not phase. He let us beat him up to try and get him angry. He was shaking, but not phasing –Paul_

_Wow, Bells, you stopped us from phasing! –Jake_

_Why am I a FREAK? –Bella. _The boys all cringed back from me, even Sam.

We suddenly heard another voice join us_. Why am I a GIANT FREAKIN' WOLF? _

_Leah –Seth thought his sister's name._

_Seth, what happened? Why do I hear voices? –Leah_

_Let Sam explain that –Seth told her._

_Everyone other than Leah and Bella, phase back –Sam_

Leah ran to us and we sat there for hours listening to the legends, including the newly-found one about me.

_Wait, so Bella _Leah pointed her nose to me _is the Death Angel?_

_Yes –Sam_

_Awesome –Leah_

_To phase back, think happy thoughts –Sam said, and then he was gone._

Leah and I looked at each other and at the same time thought of us being best friends. We became humans laughing.

"We will be great friends," Leah managed to get out between laughs.

Just as I was about to say something, Emily came walked into the clearing we were in with some clothes for each of us. "Hi Bella, Leah. Sam told me about you guys phasing and I thought I should bring you some clothes. Sorry, they are boys'. Only thing I have that would fit you guys right now. Just be thankful for Paul having such a bad temper that we needed to have these at our house."

Leah and I both grabbed the clothes with a thank you and started to get dressed. We were laughing at Paul's temper. "Leah, keep Paul's temper in mind when we pull pranks on the boys," I said.

Emily and Leah looked at me before grinning so wide I thought their skin would rip. "Hey, you guys want to pull a prank on the boys right now," Emily asked. We looked at her, waiting to hear the plan. "I always cook for the boys. Let's put jalapeño pepper in their meal today. I will make some separate for you guys." By the end of her plan, Leah and I had the biggest grins on our faces ever.

"That will show the guys for laughing at me," I told Emily.

Leah looked at me in confusion, "Why did they laugh at you?"

"You will find out next time we phase," I told her.

We were walking through the woods to Emily's house when this sickly sweet smell hit our noses. "Oh my god! Why us, Leah? There are vampires here, we have to keep Emily safe or Sam will kill us," I said so quietly that only Leah could hear me. "Emily, there are vampires here. When I phase, get on my back and then climb onto a tree, okay?" I told Emily. She looked scared out of her mind, but nodded. Leah and I phase and howled for the boys. I felt Emily's tiny hands grip at my fur as she pulled herself onto my back. I then walked up to a tree and she climbed onto the branch.

Just as the boys phased, the vampires showed themselves. There were about twenty vampires that looked like they were just transformed.

_What do you guys want? –the boys growled in our minds. _It was then that they smelled the smell of vampire through our minds.

_Oh, man, come on! –Sam ordered._

_No –I thought, my voice taking on an alpha quality. _Everyone froze mid-step, even Sam._ Sneak up from behind –I told them. Leah and I can hold them off for a little bit._

I blocked mine and Leah's mind from the boys._ Let's see how my powers work, Leah –I said. _Then I thought of the vampires on fire, and about half of them burst into flame. Leah and Emily just stared at the flames. "Bella, did you do that?" Emily asked from her spot in the tree. I just nodded my oversized cat head.

_Wow, Bells, just… wow –Leah thought over and over. _

By the time the boys were there, all the vampires were engulfed in flames, or so we thought.

Emily screamed and I turned around in time to see another newborn. I imagined Emily and it separated, which happened, and stopped the vampire from getting to Emily. Just when I lunged for that vampire, another grabbed me from the side and the pack watched in horror as both vampires crushed me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was Emily screaming no, everyone howling, and Leah and Jake lunging for the vampires.

**Three Weeks Later**

**Leah POV**

Jake and I have not left Bella's side for three weeks, since she was attacked. We wanted to be there when she woke up. I might have only just met her, but she already felt like a sister to me.

"Leah? Jake?" I heard Bella whisper.

Jake and I looked at the bed to see Bella awake and trying to sit up. She winced in pain at the smallest movement. "BELLA!" we screamed. The entire pack ran up the stairs and opened the door with so much force that it broke the hinges. Everyone stood there with their mouths wide open, staring at Bella.

"You guys better close your mouths before you catch a fly in there," Bella said, making Jake and me laugh. Leave it to Bella to make other people laugh when they are worried about her.

"Bella, do you remember what happened?" Sam asked.

"All I remember is hearing someone screaming no, howls, wolves lunging at something, and this crushing pain all other. What happened?"

"You were saving Emily from a vampire, when you got ambushed by another. The two grabbed you and crushed all you bones, literally. You broke all of your ribs, your back, both your legs, and snapped your arms in two places." By the end, Bella's face held shock.

"Did you just say vampire?" We all stared at her like she was insane.

"Yeah," Sam said, dragging out the word.

"Vampires exist?" she asked. I then realized what the matter was.

"Bella, can you name anyone in this room?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I had problems. I gave them a look that said 'don't mess up my plan.'

"Um, you," she pointed at me, "are Leah. That," she pointed to Jake, "is Jacob Black. And he," she pointed at Sam, "is Sam, a leader of something."

"Do you know anyone else?" I asked her.

"No," she said, looking away from us. Everyone looked shocked at her response.

"We will be back in a sec. Bella, 'kay?" She nodded, and I motioned for the entire pack to leave.

When we got downstairs, everyone sat down and looked at me. "I think Bella only remembers the important things from her life. She remembers her leader, her best friend, and someone she has seen more than her own brother," I glared at Jared. "She doesn't remember anyone else, what we are, and what other creatures are in this world. We need something to spark a memory for her. I have an idea for that. It involves Paul, his temper, and him being a wolf. Bella made a joke before we found the vampires on something Emily said about Paul's temper."

About ten minutes later, Paul, Sam, Jared, Jake, and I went up to Bella's room. "Bella, first do you know who he is?" I pointed to her brother.

"No, should I?" she asked.

"Um, he is your brother."

"Really?" she was honestly surprised at this fact.

"Yeah, but you might know more soon," I told her. She looked at me like I was insane.

"How?"

"Just look at Paul," I pointed out Paul to her.

With Jared, Jacob, and Sam holding back Paul, I slapped him. He was shaking, but not enough. I then punched his face and kicked him in the stomach. He was shaking violently now.

"Leah, guard Bella," Sam ordered.

Just as I got in front of Bella so she was protected, but could see, Paul phased.

As soon as he was a wolf, Bella screamed and fainted.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Jacob said.

"She does not remember me," Jared kept repeating.

"Why did she faint?" Sam was amazed; we all thought this would spark a memory for her.

"Guys, calm down. Her mind is protecting its self, that is all. Imagine you wake up, completely broken, have amnesia, then find out that someone you know is a wolf. Wouldn't you faint, too?"

The boys nodded and left, leaving me with Bella. After about twenty minutes, I heard Bella say my name.

"Leah?" I ran to Bella's bed.

"Yes, Bella."

"Am I the Death Angel?"

"Yes, do you remember anything else?" I asked, hoping it is yes.

"Everything, I believe," I was doing a mental happy dance.

"Can I see the pack?" she asked. Then, she went to go get up.

"Bella, you broke all of your ribs, your back, your legs, and your arms in two places, so stay lying down. I will call the pack up." I ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Guys, come up. She remembers everything." The boys jumped up and ran up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

"_My dear child, when you wake up, you have to act like you do not remember anything other than Sam, Leah, and Jake. You do not know about wolves or anything else," someone told me._

"_Yes, Guardian Angel," I replied._

"_Good, now go my dear angel."_

"Leah? Jake?" I whispered, knowing they would hear me anywhere in the house.

I went to go sit up to have stabbing pain all throughout me. I felt my Guardian Angel's presence.

"_My dear child, I am going to help you," she told me. Then I was drifting while she controlled my body._

I remember coming back to only faint.

"_My Death Angel, when you wake up, you can remember everyone now and you will have a new power. Now go," and she was gone._

"Leah?" I asked, and she ran over.

"Yes, Bella."

"Am I the Death Angel?"

"Yes, do you remember anything else?" she asked. I could tell she was hoping I would say yes.

"Everything, I believe."

"Can I see the pack?" I asked. Then, I went to go get up.

"Bella, you broke all of your ribs, your back, your legs, and your arms in two places, so stay lying down. I will call the pack up." She ran out of the room and down the stairs. "Guys, come up. She remembers everything." I heard the boys jump up and run up the stairs.

"Bells, you remember everything?" Jake asked. I nodded.

There was a howl that cut through the air. At the sound of it, I started glowing and I could feel all of my bones healing. The boys just stared at me with amazement. When I jumped out of bed, their jaws dropped.

"Seya guys later," Leah and I said and jumped out the window. We followed the werewolf scent to Leah's house.

"Oh, man. Not Nick, please tell me Nick didn't phase," she was saying.

"Sorry, but he did!" I called from inside.

"Why us, Bella?"

"Because we are the only females, so we have to prove girls are better than guys." Leah laughed at my logic.

After ten minutes, Nick was calm, phased back, and knew the legends.

We were walking back to Sam's, when I realized something. "Leah, I am the new alpha. In the fight, I told everyone to do something, and everyone, even Sam, did. That means I am alpha. So, you are my beta, and, Seth will be my third.

"Really?" she asked. Nick just looked amazed because his sister and brother were so high up in the pack.

"Yes."

We walked into Sam's house when Paul asked me, "What was with you yelling? We heard you all the way over here."

"Oh, um… I realized I am the alpha, so I made Leah beta, and Seth is third. Sam is fourth, Jake fifth, and then the order you guys were in before."

"Wait, back up. You are our ALPHA, and Leah is our BETA! I am not taking orders from girls," Paul yelled at us.

"What? Would you like it better is I was alpha and bossed you around?" Seth yelled at him.

"No, because you are only just phased a few days ago," Paul said.

"Oh, so you would like to be alpha because you are older and a boy. Bella is best for alpha because she is understanding, would give her life to keep us safe, is the Death Angel, and is CARING for the PACK!" Seth shouted. Paul shut up after that.

I turned to look at Seth, and our eyes locked. It was like he was the only thing that mattered.

"It looks like they imprinted!" the boys all said. We each smacked the closest boy, which was Paul, without looking away from each other.

Emily walked in then. "Oh, did they imprint?" she asked. All the boys nodded.

_**2 Days Later at the Bonfire**_

Seth and I are such a cute couple. We even were voted La Push's cutest couple, but I think Embry and Quil have something to do with that. It was tradition that all of us imprinted couples had to jump off the top of the highest cliff together and swim until midnight **(A/N Long story on where I got that)**, so that included Seth and me. We jumped off hugging each other, earning a bunch of "awe's" from the boys. Then, the couples decided to have a contest to see who could stay in the water the longest. At four in the morning, it was Sam and Emily verses Seth and me, and so we ended up calling it a tie.

Sam and I ran to our houses to change then went on patrol. I turned into an owl to search from the air.

"_Sam, I see about ten leeches in a clearing," I told him._

"_Okay, I will meet you there once I get the boys and Leah."_

I phased back human, falling to earth and grabbing the nearest tree branch to land softly on the ground. I put on short jean shorts and a black tee-shirt that had a gold cat with silver streaks on it. On the back was a white wolf howling at the moon. I figured I would meet the vampires first, I didn't need the pack.

"Hello leeches," I said, staying in the trees.

"Hello, are you one of the wolves?" the leader asked.

"You can say that."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not a wolf, but I am part of the pack."

"Where is you alpha?"

"I am the alpha," I stated.

"But you are a female, how did you even phase?"

"That is for me to know, and you to figure out," I said. Man, it was fun annoying them.

"Show yourself," he commanded, like that would work on me.  
"I don't feel like it," I said. I could tell they were mad now.

"He said to show yourself, what, are you a wimp?" someone growled. I felt my pack behind me.

"No, I just don't take orders from other people," I said. I then turned into the true Death Angel form.

The pack gasped. Other than Leah and Seth, no one had seen me in my true form. I signaled for the pack to go out first.

"Which one of you is the alpha?" someone asked.

"I am," I said and walked out of the trees. The vampires gasped.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

"I am the alpha."

"What are you?" he asked.

"I am your worst nightmare. The thing that makes you shiver. The thing all of you have seen. I am the Death Angel," at that, they all shivered.

"So, you are the legendary Death Angel? Prove it," the giant guy said.

"Okay," I said and made them all feel like they were dying to prove it.

"STOP!" they all yelled.

"Okay," I said and they all fell.

"What was THAT?" a blonde girl asked.

"That was me showing you what it would have felt like if you died when you were supposed to. Oh, and some of my anger."

"Why are you so angry?" a blonde guy asked. Darn emotion feeler.

"It was because of you we all are what we are. It is because of you _Cullen's," _I spat the name, "that they are werewolves and I am the Death Angel. It is because of you that my entire tribe is in danger. It is because of you that all of our lives are destroyed. We are all heartbroken or healing heartbreaks. It is because of your kind that my parents are killed. In fact, it was him," I pointed to the blonde boy that looked like he was in pain, "that killed my parents. He and two other people killed them. Yes, Jasper," I was speaking to him now, "I know that it was you, Peter, and Charlotte that killed my parents. I saw you guys murder them. I was that little time-traveling girl you guys say. I am the angel you saw floating above their heads when they were completely drained of blood." Everyone gasped, while Jasper got paler, if that was possible.

"This is what you meant when you said you were our worst nightmare to me and Peter. You left Charlotte out because you did not what her to see your eyes. You were planning to kill her. You are the one who killed her, aren't you?" he asked. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy.

"Yes. I have to give you credit, you are not stupid. I knew if I looked into her eyes that she would see my plans. I could tell that was her power. She would have made it so she could look into my mind at any time. So, what did I do? I used my own trick. I used one of my powers to make it so I could see anything about her whenever I felt like it." Jasper was staring at me.

This was going to be a long day.

**A/N Nick (my crush from middle school) is Seth's brother, the Clearwater kids are triplets. Leah and he did not phase as soon as he turn seventeen because they had been away from La Push for their birthday, and when they phase, it would be triggered by Sam staying with them for a few days. They were on a vacation when he came, came back to a phased Seth, were angry and triggered it themselves. **


End file.
